Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Mobile communication terminals (herein interchangeably referred to as “mobile terminals”) such as mobile phones, smartphones, personal data assistants, and the like are generally powered by an internal power supply, such as an internal battery or battery pack. The internal power supply typically has a predetermined capacity. The capacity of the internal power supply should provide a sufficient operating time for a given mobile terminal to operate under a variety of conditions, including handling comparatively greater power requirements encountered when transmitting and receiving wireless signals which carry broadband data. Prolonging the operating time of the mobile terminal generally improves user experience and increases the availability of the mobile terminal for public safety services.
In order to adhere to the requirements of prolonging the operating time of the mobile terminal having higher receive and transmit data rates by increasing the capacity of the internal power supply, the size and weight of the battery need to increase. However, this contradicts with the requirements of decreasing the overall size, weight and cost of the mobile terminal itself.